


Rain

by MDFawn



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDFawn/pseuds/MDFawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain can have many sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy/duplicate this work.

He stood there, eyes closed. Feeling the rain wash over him, running down his face, down his body. Cooling his body but not cooling the racing of his heart, his pulse that pounded in his veins. 

The sound of the rain as it thundered against the pavement all around. The sound of the water splashing as a lone car passed throwing it up in all directions. The drumming of it's steady beat on the trash cans nearby, like the drumming of his heart in his ears.

He had run from the building, the office, the lie that he'd been telling himself for too long. The lie that seemed to consume his life, about his life. Running from the thing that throw that lie, kicking and screaming, into the cold light of truth.

He stood with his eyes sealed closed because if he kept them that way and just stood, living in the moment, the perfect silence of this moment than the truth could be kept at bay.

The sound of rain. The sound of a passing cab sending a curtain of water falling against the curb. The sound of people across the empty street laughing and squealing as they race to find cover from the downpour. The sound of a soft footfall in the puddles around him, in front of him.

"Open your eyes." A soft whisper weaving its way to him through the sound of the raindrops. 

Wet lids open and blue peaks out and are met with hazel surrounded by the frame of wet lashes and there is the truth standing right in front of him. Truth that followed him out into the downpour. Truth that had wormed its way into his heart from the moment he said, "hello."

Rain can wash away a lot. Dirt, grime, even a lie that you've been wearing like a suit of armor for your entire life.

  



End file.
